


she counts until ten and the flower i have today

by maicapellas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Ex Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Highschool memories, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Requited Love, Sunflower, Teenagers, and they are, artist ten, lots of flower, they were stupid
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maicapellas/pseuds/maicapellas
Summary: anak perempuannya masih berusia lima tahun, tapi johnny secara tidak sengaja selalu membawa terlalu banyak masa lalu pada dirinya. seperti menghitung sampai sepuluh cuma untuk mengenang, atau menumbuhkan bunga matahari di halaman rumah mereka.“emang mama suka bunga matahari, ya, pa?”'tidak, sayangku. bunga matahari papamu seorang laki-laki.'(tapi yang satu itu cuma bisa johnny katakan dalam hati)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	she counts until ten and the flower i have today

cerita ini dimulai tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

saat hidup hanya secemas ujian dadakan matematika yang dilaksanakan pukul tujuh pagi; saat khawatir hanya sebatas kehilangan dasi di hari senin; dan panik hanya sebatas tak mampu bangun untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, hidup hanya sesederhana menghabiskan dua botol besar kola dan berplastik-plastik keripik kentang bersama sahabat-sahabatmu tanpa khawatir akan makan apa besok pagi. tujuh belas tahun lalu, hidup belum seseram hari ini.

tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, hidupnya cuma sebatas batang rokok dan ujian nasional yang selalu jadi atensi guru-guru buat memberinya teguran agar berangkat sekolah lebih sering. tak ada yang dia pikirkan selain materi yang membuatnya mau muntah atau kenapa lapangan indoor sekolah ditutup pukul enam sore padahal dia mau bermain basket lebih lama. juga tentang cinta pertama.

dan ten masih ada.

johnny cuma murid sekolah menengah biasa dengan reputasi badung dan berandalan, tapi dia bukan bajingan. dia mungkin malas untuk memasukkan kemeja ke celana abu-abunya tapi dia selalu menghormati guru. dan kebiasaan menyebalkan johnny yang dibenci teman-teman sekelasnya karena walaupun dia tidak masuk kelas dia selalu mengumpulkan tugas.

tahu dari mana dia kalau ada tugas padahal hari itu dia tidak masuk?

karena saat itu, di hidup dia, masih ada ten.

ten akan ribut dengan berlembar-lembar soal yang di mata johnny selalu menggemaskan. dia datang ke kos johnny tak cuma dengan kertas tugas tadi pagi tapi juga bersama satu rantang nasi dan lauk pauk dari mamanya.

“kerjain,” kata ten. dia menyusun rantang itu di sisi nakas dekat ranjang kamar kos tiga kali empat milik johnnya. “kalau udah gue lihat, ya. mau makan dulu.”

“dasar,” walau menggerutu, tapi johnny menurut. dia lalu membuka catatan ten dan mempelajari materi hari itu dari sana. ada ilustarsi kecil-kecil yang digambar ten di sudut-sudut bukunya. johnny tersenyum.

“buku tuh jangan dicoret-coret,” kata johnny, kali ini sambil mulai membaca catatan ten. “udah mana coretannya itu-itu mulu. bunga matahari terus. yang kreatif, kek.”

“terserah gue kali,” ten menjawab asal, masih sambil mengunyah potongan ayam yang dimasak ibunya. “lagian walaupun selalu gambar matahari, 'kan, bentuknya variasi. liat, deh, bagian belakang sendiri.”

johnny membalik buku itu sampai ke halaman terakhir, dan menemukan sebuah gambar bunga matahari dengan ukuran besar.

“cakep yang ini,” kata johnny. “kapan-kapan mau gue tato.”

“kaya berani aja lo.”

“berani lah,” johnny menjawab tidak terima. “tapi kalau masih sekolah, 'kan, nggak boleh.”

tidak diduga, ten tertawa terbahak-bahak. “badung kok tanggung.”

johnny mengendikkan bahunya, lalu kembali membalik halaman tempat tulisan-tulisan ten soal materi hari itu berjajar rapi. angka-angka dan teori fisika yang ditulis ten dengan tambahan catatan sendiri oleh anak itu selalu membuatnya terbantu. terlebih dengan gambar-gambar yang membuat belajarnya menyenangkan, seperti sedang membaca buku cerita.

selesai makan, ten menyusun lagi rantangnya dan duduk di lantai, tepat di depan johnny. ikut melihat ke soal-soal dari buku catatan ten yang sedang dia salin ke bukunya sendiri.

ten diam sambil mengamati wajah serius johnny mengerjakan soal. senyumnya tersungging kecil. pria yang dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama ini memang aneh. guru-guru mungkin membencinya karena dia badung dan jarang masuk kelas, tapi ten sebetulnya yakin kalau mereka tak mau kehilangan laki-laki ini dari sekolah mengingat kecerdasan yang dimilikinya itu. ten masih memperhatikan johnny sampai tahu-tahu yang lebih tingi menatapnya balik.

“apa?” johnny menghardik.

sementara ten mencibir, “biasa aja kali.”

johnny menyerahkan kembali buku milik ten setelah menyalin semua soalnya. lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke catatannya sendiri dan fokus mengerjakan soal-soal di sana.

“kerjain dulu,” ujar johnny. “kalau bingung baru nanya.”

“ya udah deh.”

sore ini, di luar tahu-tahu gerimis. sekarang satu desember.

“jon,” ten menunjukan soal nomor dua. “ini habis angkanya masuk jadinya gimana?”

johnny melihat ke pekerjaan ten dan memplejarinya, “ini kalau pake teori yang ini sih tinggal dihitung aja, baru ke rumus yang ini.”

“oke.”

baru saja johnny akan fokus lagi ke pekerjaannya, ten tahu-tahu menyela, “terus habis ini jadinya gimana udah gue ganti rumusnya.”

johnny mendengus kesal.

“jadinya, jadinya mulu! gimana kalau jadinya kita pacaran aja?”

hening. gerimis di luar berubah jadi hujan.

johnny baru sadar kalau yang membuat situasi canggung adalah kalimat yang baru saja dia lemparkan. yang walaupun spontan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak sedang berbohong.

ada yang pernah bilang kalau kalimat yang keluar pertama kali ketika menjawab pertanyaan, maka itu adalah jawaban yang paling jujur. dan walaupun keinginan soal pacaran tadi terkirim berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya, baik johnny maupun teh sama-sama menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk.

“anu—”

“ten—”

“lo dulu, deh,” ten bicara, meminta agar johnny yang mengatakan maksudnya lebih dulu. “gue tau lo bercand—”

“gue serius, tapi. gimana kalau kita pacaran?”

hening lagi.

tapi kali ini, johnny mengusap wajahnya frutasi.

“gue suka sama lo,” katanya. “ayo pacaran, please.”

mendengar nada suara johnny, kikuk yang tadi jadi cair. ten tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut johnny.

setelahnya, dia menjawab,

“ayo.”

hari itu, satu desember. saat hujan turun semakin deras di luar kos johnny, mereka berdua bertatapan lembut sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. hari itu, satu desember, mereka melompati status mereka menjadi bukan lagi sekadar teman.

lalu, yang semula cuma tatapan mata itu dipatah johnny saat dia mengulurkan tangannya buat mengusap rahang ten. dan yang lebih kecil menelan ludah, lalu mengigit bibir. sementara johnny sudah setengah gila menatap laki-laki yang indahnya sudah memikat dia sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, semuanya johnny pindai satu persatu sampai puas. karena baru hari ini mereka bisa saling menatap dengan jarak sedekat ini.

tahu-tahu, kepala johnny semakin maju, dan ten memejamkan matanya.

hari itu, satu desember. mereka berdua berciuman.

\---

orang-orang bilang, cinta pertama tak kunjung lenyap.

tadinya johnny kira yang satu itu omong kosong karena mana bisa ada sesuatu yang abadi menyertai manusia sampai mati. tapi kemudian, lihat dirinya sekarang.

tiga puluh empat tahun dan tidak mampu melupakan.

johnny biasanya payah soal memori, tapi yang satu ini dia selalu bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas. mereplikasi ingatannya sendiri jadi bentuk-bentuk yang cuma bisa dilihat johnny sendiri, pula. karena saking jauhnya dia dari realita itu, dia kadang masih menginginkannya lagi walau bentuknya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

juga tentang hujan di bulan desember dan ciuman pertama.

yang satu itu kadang masih suka mampir di ingatan johnny. ketika dia memandang hamparan bunga matahari dan merasakan dirinya teresonansi ke masa-masa belasan tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih hidup di kejadian yang selama ini cuma dia simpan di ingatan. ketika dia menggenggam tangkai bunga matahari seerat mungkin, dia usap kelopaknya seperti dia mengusap cinta.

seperti ten memang ada di sana.

orang-orang dulu selalu bilang kalau kelak nanti, dia pasti akan melupakan dan terbiasa. dia akan melupakan kisah cinta masa sekolahnya bersama laki-laki bunga matahari dan dia akan terbiasa dengan semua kehidupannya yang sekarang tanpa kaitan apapun sosok di masa lalunya itu. tapi johnny rasa, orang-orang membohonginya.

karena yang abadi dari napasnya sendiri adalah sosok dengan bunga matahari di aromanya. saat johnny mengecup dahi sosok itu lembut untuk mengatakan cinta lewat caranya, saat johnnya memeluknya hangat seolah memberi janji kalau dia tak akan meninggalkannya. semua yang sudah johnny bagi ke ten, juga tentang caranya menceritakan cinta dari bahasanya sendiri.

sekarang, bahasa cintanya cuma membiarkan ten tetap bercokol di kepalanya bahkan setelah belasan tahun berlalu. dia tetap membiarkan sosok itu mengekorinya ke manapun johnnya pergi.

bayangan itu dibawanya.

sebab beginilah satu-satunya cara johnny untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri ketika dia mulai mengenang cinta pertama. juga cara johnny untuk mengutuk dirinya karena kebodohan dia tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

anak perempuannya selalu dia ajari buat memegang bunga matahari seperti memegang permata, karena dia tahu pasti betapa sakitnya ketika bunga matahari itu pergi dan tidak tersentuh lagi karena kebodohannya sendiri.

dulu, baginya yang realistis, semua rencana masa depan ten terlihat menyeramkan. ten yang punya banyak mimpi dan dia mulai mewujudkannya satu persatu adalah hal yang johnny tidak pernah siap buat hadapi. ketika ten bercerita ke johnny soal hal-hal yang ingin dia raih selepas lulus sma selalu membuat johnny takut.

kadang orang-orang punya misinya sendiri dalam menjalani hidup. dan bagi johnny, hidup dengan mengikuti arus adalah hal yang paling mudah. dia tidak perlu berkhayal tinggi-tinggi soal sesuatu yang belum pasti. tapi, ten berbeda. baginya semua hal harus terencana.

ada satu waktu di mana hari-hari mereka dihabiskan dengan terlalu bahagia sampai setahun lamanya. dia akan minta ditemani anak itu di kosnya, dengan kotak makan atau pun rantang yang dibawa anak itu dari rumah. dan mereka akan berbagi peluk, atau sekadar belajar soal-soal bersama. semuanya menyenangkan dan bagi johnny yang seperti ini tak perlu diganggu lagi.

makanya, saat ten bilang, “aku pengen kuliah di luar negeri.”

johnny marah.

karena baginya luar negeri itu jauh dan jauh berarti ten tak akan ada di radarnya lagi.

“nggak boleh,” katanya. dan ten menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

“kenapa? kamu nggak mau aku capai cita-cita aku?”

“aku nggak mau kamu pergi,” johnny bicara sambil menggenggam tangan ten. saat itu februari, tiga puluh lima hari setelah anniversary, mereka duduk di teras rumah ten dengan satu piring kue dan dua gelas teh. ten bicara soal keinginannya, dan johnny menegaskan kalau, “aku nggak ngebolehin kamu kuliah di luar negeri.”

bagi ten, yang begitu bukan cuma otoriter dan menyebalkan. tapi juga menunjukan kalau johnny begitu egois.

“kamu kok kaya gini?”

“london itu jauh, ten,” kata johnny. “belum lagi zona waktu. aku udah kebiasaan ada kamu.”

“jadi lebih penting keberadaan aku di sini sementara kita nggak ke mana-mana?” ten memandang johnny dengan jutaan ekspresi yang sulit dimaknai. “kamu yang paling tahu kalau aku pengen punya pameran buat lukisanku sendiri.”

“kuliah seni, 'kan, di sini juga bisa.”

ada dua gelas teh yang jadi dingin. pun, perasaan mereka. karena sejak itu ten tahu kalau antara dia dan johnny tak ada harapan lagi. bahkan kalau dia keras kepala buat meyakinkan kekasihnya ini. karena ten sejak awal sudah memilih, dan tak mau dia tukar dengan apapun. bahkan johnny.

karena ten juga mencoba. dan dia tahu kalau bagi johnny jelas lebih penting kehadirannya di sini daripada usahanya meraih mimpi. bagi dia, semua ilustrasi bunga matahari mungkin cuma coretan-coretan kecil yang tidak punya makna. atau sekadar gambar kosong ketika ten bosan.

padahal bagi ten, semua gambar itu adalah dunianya.

dia mencintai semua lukisannya lebih dari yang bisa johnny bayangkan. bahkan ketika johnny memuji semua lukisannya indah, bagus, tapi buat ten itu semua tak jadi validasi. dia mau punya mimpi yang tinggi buat dicapai. bahkan jika itu tanpa dukungan johnny.

ten mencoba, untuk meyakinkan johnny bahwa lukisan buatnya tak cuma sekadar mimpi. dia mau mencapainya dan ten tak mau jadi katak dalam tempurung dengan melukis dari media yang itu-itu saja. dan london adalah tempat yang dia rasa paling tepat untuk meraih semuanya.

mungkin bagi johnny semua itu omong kosong.

karena seminggu setelah percakapan itu, johnny jadi dingin. bahkan ketika ten mencoba bernegosiasi siapa tau inggris bisa jadi tempat buat mereka berdua. tapi johnny cuma tertawa sinis dan bicara kalau ten tidak mengerti kondisinya. ten benci bilang ini tapi dia baru saja menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang pesimis.

sampai sebulan setelahnya, johnny jadi orang yang dingin. dia bukan lagi sosok yang merengek minta ditemani ten karena kosnya kebanyakan diisi mahasiswa dan dia tak bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di akhir minggu. johnny bukan lagi orang yang tahu-tahu datang ke rumahnya membawa satu kotak kue untuk dimakan berdua. johnny bukan lagi orang yang dia kenal sejak sekolah menengah pertama, yang mengajaknya berkenalan tanpa malu-malu dan minta duduk di bangku sebelahnya. johnny bukan lagi orang yang sama.

ten tetap mencoba, bahkan ketika jaehyun memberitahunya kalau johnny masuk ke club bersama seseorang dan ten langsung menyusulnya tanpa pikir panjang. dia bahkan belum legal untuk masuk ke diskotik tapi dia nekat untuk ke sana. dengan motor milik papanya, ten datang dan menemukan jaehyun menunggunya di depan pintu masuk.

“beneran?”

jaehyun mengangguk, “masuk aja. gue udah minta tadi.”

“makasih,” ten bicara tulus.

jadi, laki-laki itu masuk ke diskotik yang gemerlap dan bising. satu hal yang tak begitu dia sukai tapi terpaksa karena perasaannya mengatakan dia harus ke tempat ini dan bertemu johnny. saat sampai ke meja bar, matanya memandang berkeliling. orang-orang sibuk berdansa dan menari, ada juga yang sudah setengah teler dengan minuman keras mereka masing-masing. tapi fokusnya cuma satu. johnny.

dan ten menemukannya.

duduk berdua bersama seseorang di salah satu meja dengan satu botol minuman yang ten tak tahu apa namanya. tangannya merangkul seseorang itu.

lalu, mereka berciuman. ciuman yang panas dan penuh nafsu, seolah-olah ada hasrat yang berusaha ditumpahkan di situ. ten merasakan dadanya sesak karena dia marah, tapi perasaannya hampa. seperti hati yang hancur berkeping-keping tapi ten tak mampu mendengarkan suaranya.

telinganya berdengung sepi. tak ada musik di tempat ini. yang ada cuma patah hati.

dengan segenap keberaniannya, dia menuju meja johnny dan mendatangi laki-laki itu.

lalu berteriak, “good job, jon!”

malam itu, pertengahan bulan maret. johnny melepaskan pagutannya dari seseorang itu dan tersentak saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depannya dengan amarah. lalu, berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa johnny sempat menceganya.

malam itu, pertengahan bulan maret.

johnny tahu kalau dia sudah kehilangan ten untuk selamanya.

\---

buat beberapa orang, jauh lebih mudah memaafkan orang lain daripada diri sendiri. kalau yang satu ini, johnny bisa sepakat.

sebab hari setelah ten menemukannya mencium orang lain di diskotik malam itu, laki-laki itu menjauhinya. tak mau sekadar bicara bahkan melihat wajahnya. johnny bahkan jadi rajin berangkat sekolah demi ten tapi dia bahkan tak mau buat sekadar menoleh.

yang jadi penyelesaian cuma sepucuk surat dengan tulisan 'kita putus.' tanpa pesan pembuka lainnya. tapi semua sudah final buat ten.

tak ada maaf. tak ada penjelasan. karena yang dia benci adalah pengkhianatan.

sesungguhnya, akan lebih mudah buat johnny kalau kertas penyelesaian itu tak punya gambar bunga matahari di baliknya. karena dengan begitu dia bisa melepaskan lebih mudah. dan bisa melupakan wajah terluka ten malam itu tanpa merasa bersalah. karena johnny sendiripun mengakui kalau dia yang brengsek di sini.

_bagaimana rasanya dihantui masa lalu, johnny?_

rasanya seperti ada yang mengekor ke manapun kita pergi. bahkan setelah akhirnya dia menyerah buat mengejar ten karena laki-laki itu terbang ke inggris tepat setelah angkatan mereka merayakan kelulusan. saat itu dia kira dia akan bisa melupakan, karena apa yang berat dari menghilangkan dosa masa sma yang bahkan usia hubungannya tak sampai dua tahun?

tapi johnny lupa kalau ten pernah menjadi sahabatnya. dan yang satu itu mutlak pedihnya.

johnny kehilangan dua orang di tubuh yang sama, seorang sahabat dan kekasih. seseorang yang jadi obat segala cemasnya, seseorang yang jadi tenang buat berisiknya, seseorang yang lega buat paniknya, seseorang yang jadi urai buat ruwetnya. kini semuanya cuma jadi cerita, beserta penyesalan dan permohonan maaf yang tak pernah johnny sampaikan secara langsung karena dia tak punya kesempatan.

andai saat itu johnny tak cuma merengkuh dengan satu tangan. andai bunga mataharinya bisa dia peluk lebih erat dan lebih lama. dan andai dia bisa sedikit saja memakai otaknya, mungkin tujuh belas tahun bisa dilaluinya tanpa merasa tengah berada di neraka.

andai, dan andai yang lainnya, mungkin sekarang ten masih miliknya.

tapi sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu, ten kini jadi cerita yang dia bagi kepada istrinya kalau dulu dia pernah begitu jatuh cinta. dan istrinya mengerti kalau setiap orang punya sisi pedihnya sendiri-sendiri dan mungkin buat johnny, ten adalah pedihnya.

johnny mengerti kalau tak semua keinginan bisa diraih manusia. yang satu itu mutlak adanya. mungkin semesta hanya memberinya pengajaran kalau dia perlu belajar ilmu rela yang satu itu.

anak perempuannya masih berusia lima tahun, tapi johnny secara tidak sengaja selalu membawa terlalu banyak masa lalu pada dirinya. seperti menghitung sampai sepuluh cuma untuk mengenang, atau menumbuhkan bunga matahari di halaman rumah mereka.

“emang mama suka bunga matahari, ya, pa?”

'tidak, sayangku. bunga matahari papamu seorang laki-laki.' yang cuma selalu berani johnny katakan dalam hati.

“pa,” anaknya merengek, tapi dia tetap dengan tekun menyirami bunga matahari yang tingginya hampir mencapainya itu. “aku mau bunga yang lain. kuning bosen.”

mendengarnya, johnny tersenyum. dia lalu berlutut, dan mengusap pelan rambut anaknya, “bunga matahari dulu udah ngajarin papa untuk jadi papa yang sekarang.”

“bunga bisa ngomong?”

johnny terkekeh, “nggak dong. papa nggak mau kasih tau, biar nanti kamu ngerti sendiri.”

“papa jahat ah,” kata anak perempuan dengan sepatu selop merah jambu itu. “masa bunga kaya gini bisa ngajarin papa jadi papa.”

anak perempuannya, tak pernah mengingatkannya soal ten. tapi dia mengenalkan terlalu banyak soal ten kepadanya, seringkali tanpa sengaja. seperti bunga matahari yang di tanam di halaman rumahnya, tertempel di ponselnya, tergambar di tubuhnya,

dan di hatinya.

seperti dia mengenang ten dengan baik di kepalanya dengan sukarela. sebagai bagian dari kenangan di masa muda dan cinta pertamanya di usia tujuh belas tahun.

\---

“cuma ini aja?”

sosok itu mengangguk, “iya. kakak gue cuma nitip ini.”

“pelan-pelan bawanya,” sang pemilik toko bunga membantu ten mengangkat pot bunga mataharinya ke mobilnya. “udah?”

setelah dua pot berisi bunga mataharinya itu tertata rapi di samping kursi kemudi, dia menutup pintu mobilnya. lalu mengangguk sambil menghadap taeyong.

“udah,” kata ten tersenyum. “makasih, ya.”

“nggak mau makan dulu? masih ada satu jam nih sebelum ketemu customer langganan gue,” ujar taeyong.

“lain kali, deh, gimana? kakak gue nungguin banget nih bunganya.”

“janji beneran, loh!”

“iya, janji,” ten menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. simbol untuk promise. “weekend ini, oke?”

“ya udah, sana balik. hati-hati, ya!”

ten lalu masuk ke mobilnya. sebelum berlalu, dia melambaikan ke arah taeyong. tak lama, mobil itupun meninggalkan toko bunga taeyong.

baru saja taeyong akan berbalik ke tokonya, ponselnya berdering.

“halo, john? nanti siang, 'kan?”

”...”

“oke. jadi ambil lily?”

”...”

“tumben nggak bunga matahari lagi?”

saat itu, tujuh belas tahun kemudian. minggu pertama bulan desember. ada dua orang yang terjebak dalam pusaran waktu, sengaja dibuat semesta agar tidak bertemu.

_(“iya, nih. soalnya istri gue demen lily,” johnny bersuara dari ujung telepon. “sejam lagi gue ke sana, yah.”)_

\---

cerita ini diakhiri tujuh belas tahun kemudian. saat luka tak lagi jadi beban, saat masa lalu tak lagi jadi hantu. cerita ini diakhiri tujuh belas tahun kemudian, saat keduanya sadar kalau beberapa cinta memang hanya cukup jadi kenangan saja.

dan itu tak berarti menghapusnya.

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan ini tadinya cuma prompt pendek yang aku upload di twitter (@aneyefora). akhirnya setelah dihantui bunga matahari selama seminggu, aku memutuskan buat menulis versi panjangnya. jadi semoga bisa dinikmati, yah, haha.


End file.
